He Promised
by Stylexo
Summary: (Based off of the storyline of Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire) Italy lives with Austria, serving as his housemaid. Holy Rome loves Italy, but has drastic news for him.


**So here is my first Hetalia fanfic! Its based off of the events that go on between Chibitalia (Italy) and Holy Roman Empire (Holy Rome). I did not attempt to type accents, because I'm not too great at it. But I hope its enjoyable for you to read. ^.^ -Stylexo**

_**I do not own anything Hetalia.**_

* * *

"Italy, Italy wake up."

Opening my eyes I look up and see a familiar pair of green ones looking down on me.

"There are several chores that Mr. Austria is wanting you to do."

Wiping my eyes with my fists, I sit up in bed and yawn.

"Okay, Hungary.", I managed to say without yawning in between words.

Hungary leaves my room and carries on to whatever she was doing before waking me up.

I climb out of bed and grab my green and white maid outfit and change into it. I wrap my white headband around my head and let my curl pop out as usual.

Leaving my room to go see what is needed to be done, my foot catches on the floor and I land on my hands and knees with a loud thud.

"Did you break something, Italy?!", Mr. Austria yells.

"N-no..", I mumble, standing back up.

Walking into the kitchen, I see Hungary washing her skillet.

"Oh there you are Italy! I heard a loud noise, what happened?"

"I tripped."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Mr. Austria needs you to dust his piano for him."

"Alright."

Hungary hands me the supplies to dust with and I head on over to the room where Mr. Austria's piano is.

Walking up to the room's entrance, I twist the knob open and walk inside.

I grab the feather duster and carefully climb up on top of the piano bench. I had to be extra careful when it came to dusting Mr. Austria's piano. I slowly grab ahold of the top of the piano, and reaching across I carefully dust the top of the piano, being careful not to knock any of the dust bits onto the keys. I had almost finished dusting until my hand slipped and dropping the feather duster onto the ground I quickly grab ahold to keep from falling. But it just so happened that I grabbed ahold of the keys and made a loud noise go off.

"Italy!", I heard Mr. Austria yell for the second time today.

He stormed into the room.

"Be careful with my piano! You could have broke it!"

Well.. at least he didn't take my dinner away from me, which is the usual punishment.

"I-I'm sorry...", was all I said before he walked out.

I climbed down off the piano bench and grabbed the feather duster and walked out of the room, not bothering to finish dusting the last bit off since you could barely see it anyway.

Walking back into the kitchen, I handed Hungary the dusting supplies.

"Mr. Austria also needs you to mop the bathroom floor.", she said, handing me a bucket of soapy water and the mop.

Grabbing the bucket of water and mop, I walk to the bathroom and set the bucket down, and dipping the mop into the bucket of the soapy water, wringing enough of it out just to leave the mop damp, I place it onto the floor and start mopping.

Once the floor is mopped I take the mop and place it outside to dry, and I carry the bucket towards the river where I discard the water, and on back to Mr. Austria's house.

Carrying the lightweight bucket back to Hungary, I set it on the floor.

"Thank you, Italy.", she said with a smile on her face. "Now, you may take a quick 5 minute break."

Usually on my 5 minute breaks I like to hear Mr. Austria play his piano, I know he can be a little mean sometimes, but he really isn't all that bad. He's a really excellent piano player.

But he wasn't playing at the moment. I turn and face Hungary again.

"Do you know where Mr. Austria is right now?"

"Oh no, dear. I don't. I'm sorry.", and with that she turned away.

"I heard my name mentioned.", Mr. Austria said while walking into the room.

"Oh yes, Italy was asking about you."

"Oh.", he looked down to me. "Well?"

"Oh.. I was wondering if I could hear you play piano."

"Yes, of course. Come on."

I followed Mr. Austria to his piano, and sat in the seat behind the piano bench.

He started looking through his music pieces until he found one suitable to play, and he began playing.

The melody was slow, but thats pretty much all he played anyways.

It was soothing to my ears though.

Once he was done, I had clapped for him and we left the room.

"Now get back to work.", he said before trailing off to who knows where.

I walk back to Hungary, asking for the next chore.

"Well.. Mr. Austria has these valuable vases that are needing to be dusted, usually I'm the one that does it but he figured that you should start doing it." She handed me the same feather duster that I had used earlier to dust Mr. Austria's piano with, and led me to a part of the house I never bothered to go to.

She reached and grabbed ahold of one and demonstrated on how to properly dust it.

"Now you try.", she said, handing me a vase.

It was a heavy vase too, and my palms were sweaty, so I had to be even more careful with dusting these.

I copied what she had done, dusting the vase the way she did, being careful not to drop it.

"Very good, Italy. Let me know when you're done."

Hungary walked out of the room, leaving me all alone.

It took approximately 30 minutes for me to dust them all, considering how careful I was being. My arms ached, and the table that they were sitting on wasn't very sturdy. I had turned around not realizing how reckless I was being with my arms when

BAM!

I hit the table hard enough that it caused all of the vases to fall and break. Each and every one of them falling after another, breaking at individual times.

"Italy!", I heard Mr. Austria yell, as he ran into the room, Hungary behind him, both seeing all of the shards of the vases on the ground.

Was I gonna get it now.

"My vases! You broke my vases! That's enough! No dinner for you tonight!", Mr. Austria yelled in a really angry tone before marching off someplace.

Hungary ran after him trying to calm him down.

I wanted to cry.

I had broken all of Mr. Austria's vases. I didn't eat hardly anything yesterday because I had to mop the kitchen floor and I spilled the bucket of water everywhere, and I wasn't going to get anything today. I was starving. I ran and grabbed the broom and began sweeping up the broken vases and putting the pieces in the trash. After that was done I put the broom up and ran outside, back towards the river.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I fell to the ground and laid on my stomach and began crying. Unaware I was being watched, until I lifted my head up to find Holy Rome looking down at me.

"Italy, what's wrong?", he asked in a concerned tone.

I sniffled and wiped my tears from my face. "I broke Mr. Austria's vases and now I won't get dinner tonight, and I'm still starving from yesterday."

"Oh Italy.." He held out his hand, offering to help me up.

I grabbed it, pulling myself up and hugging him.

"Oh Holy Rome.."

We pulled away from one another for brief second, until he leaned down to kiss me.

"Italy.. I have to tell you something."

"O-Okay.."

"Well, you know how much I love you, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"I want you to become apart of the Holy Roman Empire."

"W-what?"

"Italy, please, I love you."

"I-I'm sorry.. I can't.."

"Why not?"

"Its just.. I can't see you become like Grandpa Rome.."

Holy Rome looked upset. I couldn't stand to see him like this.

All of a sudden he let go of my hands, and ran off.

"Wait! Holy Rome, come back!"

He had vanished.

* * *

It had been since yesterday when Holy Rome ran away from me, and I decided to walk back to the river again.

Looking at my reflection in the river, I notice a figure standing behind me. I turn around to see Holy Rome.

"Holy Rome! You came back!", I said, turning around and hugging him."

"Oh Italy, I never left."

"I thought you wouldn't come talk to me ever again!"

"Italy.. I have something else to say.."

I look up into his bright blue eyes.

"Look.. I have to go into war.."

"No! Holy Rome you can't leave me!", I clung onto his clothes, not wanting to let go.

"Italy.. It will only be for a short while, I'll be back I promise."

"P-promise?..", I say with tears barely coming out of my eyes.

"I promise."

And those were his last words before he kissed me and walked away, preparing to go to war.

* * *

By now the war Holy Rome had went to had ended, and a lot of things had happened.

My voice had changed, and I never knew how Holy Rome would react if he heard it, or found out by now that I was a boy. He thought I was a girl, much like most people in my life, that's why I always wore a maid's outfit. Mr. Austria thought I was a girl, and now he had me wear regular guy clothing.

I got to see my older brother, whom was living with Spain throughout his childhood.

I had waited for Holy Rome to come back after the war.

Days, weeks, and months passed and there was still no sign of him.


End file.
